Met Toi Plus Souvent En Colère !
by Petitegrs
Summary: OS.Une Tomione. Une petite partie du quotidien de ce couple insolite. Mais que fait Tom quand il est en colère ? Tout est pour Hermione bien entendu :D … Le Ministère a rarement du bon, mais quand il en a, nous n'allons pas cracher dessus …


**¡ Hola chicos **_-si il y a-_** y chicas ! **

**Je vous présente, sans grande cérémonie **_-j'ai décider de laisser l'orchestre et tout le taintouin à la maison :P-_** un Os sans prétention sur Harry Potter ! Oui oui, cette petite chose est d'ailleurs une Tomione.**

**Contexte :** **Pour situez tout le monde, cet Os a d'abord été écrit en pleine nuit vers 2h du matin ... **_-je suis une sorte de vampire qui vit sans lumière, à des heures extrèmes, comprenez le :P-_** DONC vous imaginez mon état. Ensuite, je l'avais écrit pour une amie par sms **_-dur dur vous me direz- _**Pour l'histoire, elle ne respecte pas les Tomes 6 et 7. **

**Le contexte qui a mené à cet écrit est le suivant :**

**Voldemort s'était divisé dans les oxyures, et tous le monde se souvient de celle qu'il avait faite quand il était au lycée, quand il était encore jeune et beau, avec UN NEZ ! Bref, donc lors de la recherche des oxyures, le trio découvre que notre cher Tom se serait, non pas divisé une fois, mais deux quand il était étudiant** _(une fois dans le livre, une fois dans un stylo ou une babiole scolaire)_ **Bref, une fois découvert, Voldi se réincarne en Tom, un peu plus fort .. mais les circonstances font que celui-dont-on-ne-prononce-pas-le-nom se met à ressentir les émotions d'un jeune homme de 20ans** _(ba oui il est de retour dans son corps d'ado fini x) )_ **et tombe amoureux d'Hermione** _-nian nian niaaaannn ... Musique Mystro ! AHH NON j'avais dit que je laissais l'orchestre à la maison ... -_ **et qu'il fini par changer ses plans, voulant plutôt diriger le monde sous une forme légale et raisonnable** _(bla bla bla c'est de la guimauve à la péche, je sais ! xP)_ **DONC il se fiance à Hermione, et le monde va mieux, les gens ne le craignent plus comme Voldemort-l'affreux-pas-beau-sans-nez. **

**Cet Os est donc une petite partie du quotidien du couple, quelque chose tout droit sorti de ma p'titie tête :P banal, simple, avec un lemon, pour passer une petit moment agréable. A vous de le lire et de m'en dire des nouvelles :)**

_**Disclamer : **Les personnages **appartiennent JKR. **L'histoire** est à moi.**_******  
**

* * *

**Tomione**

_.Os._

⎛… Le Ministère a rarement du bon, mais quand il en a, nous n'allons pas cracher dessus …⎞

J'étais tranquillement installée dans un des somptueux fauteuils de la bibliothèque, face au feu crépitant, lisant le dernier ouvrage à la mode chez les sorciers. Une histoire banale entre un élève et son professeur. Quand j'entendis un bruit sourd, le claquement d'une porte et un cri de rage étouffé. **.Tom. **J'eu à peine le temps de me retourné qu'il était déjà dans la pièce.

_- Par Salazar, je vais les tuer, tu entends LES TUER !_

_- Mais qu'e …_

_- Oh et ne commence pas avec ta morale à la noix. JE SUIS EN COLERE !_

_- Bie …_

_- Personne, PERSONNE n'a le droit ! Ça ne va pas du tout, pas du tout, du tout, du TOOUUUT !_

Et il ressorti de la salle, empreint à une furie méconnaissable, sans que je n'ai eu le temps d'en placer une.

_- Ba qu'il rumine, qu'il bougonne, qu'il maugrée dans sa barbe … j'ai pas à subir ses humeurs non plus Ô ! _Râlais-je, me replongeant dans mon livre …

Tom … Mon cher amant remuait ciel et terre dans son manoir, faute de quoi, sa furie le rendait trois plus violent. Ses yeux si bruns d'habitude, étaient habités d'une noirceur sans pareil ! Les traits tirés, les mâchoires serrées, il continuait de jurer, sans que je n'en connaisse la raison. Surement un nouveau problème au ministère ou au laboratoire … Peut-être qu'en faite c'était à la réserve de Dragons ? Qui sait. Néanmoins, quand j'entendis un mur s'effondrer, je paniquais et accourais dans le couloir.

_- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? Calme toi voyons !_

Huuum … mauvaise pioche. J'aurais mieux fait de me taire … encore une bonne occasion de perdu. Le voyant se rapprocher lentement mais vicieusement de moi -tel le serpent qu'il est- je pris légèrement peur. Oui c'est vrai, Tom mon fiancé, je le connais bien, mais bon… fait peur quand il s'y met ! Ce ne fut pas Voldi chéri pour rien hein ! …

Gloups …

Je me retrouvais collée au mur du couloir, légèrement paniquée. Il s'appuya contre celui-ci, m'encerclant de ses bras tendus, à quelques centimètres de mon visage.

_- Me calmer ?_ Me demanda t-il de façon doucereuse à mon oreille.

Mauvais, mauvais, maaaauuuuvais pour moi ! ... MAYDE ?

_- Tu … et bien … HUM … Si tu m'expliquais ?_ Tentais-je en souriant nerveusement. _Je peux … peut-être … de façon tout à fait possible et plausible, t'aider, ou du moins te conseiller, de manière aléatoire et réfléchie … À régler ce qui ne va pas ... ou plus … ou qui ne pourrait plus aller … ou qui est incompris ... Enfin …_

Ses yeux me lancèrent des éclairs. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent un peu plus, laissant place à une parfaite symétrie de son visage, si blanc, si angélique, si glorieux, si mystérieux … Sa mâchoire carré laissant transparaitre de jolies pommettes à peine dissimulées, et .. OH son regard à faire fondre de désir et de peur tout ceux qu'ils croisent. Un nez fin, des cheveux bruns fougueusement en bataille, un cou dont la veine gauche ressortait et …OOOOK OK on redescend sur terre, on se calme et on essaye d'être rationnelle et constructive, et non rêveuse ou je ne sais quoi encore !

_- Fascinant …_

_- He…in ? _Puissant comme réponse Hermione ! Y'a rien de plus constructif que ça ! BRAVO !

_- C'est fascinant la manière dont tu bégaye, dont tu rougie, quand tu es perturbé ou par conséquent dans cette situation, nerveuse et peu apte à savoir quoi faire, Hermione. _Me murmura t-il, au coin de l'oreille, son souffle chaud se répercutant dans mon cou, m'envoyant par la même occasion milles et une décharges électriques.

_- Hein … rougir ... mais je … nnnnneeeeee ... _Je vois qu'on progresse ma grande, de mieux en mieux ! Tu te sens au top de tes capacités mentales, ou ta besoin d'aide ?

Oui d'accord J'AVOUE je n'avais pas eu, pour la énième fois, le temps de continuer ma phrase. Et cette fichu conscience … RRRHH. Sans compter que Tom avait déjà lentement prit possession de mon cou, me rendant fébrile sous ses légers baisés papillons. Ses lèvres, Ô douce torture, vinrent se loger sous mon lobe, faisant de leurs magie, m'arrachant quelques soupires, avant d'enrober tendrement mon lobe.

Un mordillement, puis deux, et j'agrippais la chemise de mon tentateur. Il descendit lentement, afin de passer de l'autre côté, reprenant le même petit jeu. Ses mains sur mes hanches passèrent sous mon haut, doucement, paisiblement, avant de remonter jusque dans mon dos, la pression de mon carcan fini par disparaitre. Bientôt mon t-shirt ne fut qu'un vieux souvenir …

_- T...om. _

Mouai … j'étais terriblement faible face à lui … Vive le rationnel moi j'dis !

N'y tenant plus je tirais sur sa chemise, qu'il enleva lentement, sensuellement devant moi, me laissant tremblante. Son torse immaculé, musclé, parfaitement sculpté s'offrait à moi. Je tendis les doigts, voulant toucher, ou du moins effleurer … rien qu'un tout petit peu …

_- Pas touche ma belle, JE m'occupe de toi._

Sa voix était sans appel, rauque, possessive, puissante. C'est alors qu'il s'attaqua à mon sein gauche du bout des lèvres. Divin plaisir tandis qu'il concentrait sa main sur mon autre. Chaude, grande, ferme. Je perdais pied, respirant plus fort, tandis qu'il cajolait ma poitrine.

Puis il descendit, trop lentement à mon gout, sur mon ventre, avant d'arracher ma pauvre jupe et mon sous-vêtement par la même occasion. Il n'en restait pas moins bestial malgré sa fichue lenteur … TROP SOUMISE À LUI ! Je voulais prendre les choses en mains, qu'elles aillent plus vite mais non … il avait le contrôle, il l'avais toujours eu …

FICHU ATTRACTION ! Fichu petit cul moulé dans se fichu pantalon brut noir … RRHHH.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais contre le mur, une jambe sur son épaule, grande ouverte à lui. Son souffle s'écrasant sur mon intime chaire chaude… me brulant. Passant mes mains dans sa chevelure, je voulais plus. Mais Tom est-ce qu'il est, fidèle à lui même, et il prit donc plaisir à me torturer grâce à son souffle frais, me laissant me tortiller comme une anguille afin d'obtenir compensation, réparation, pour les dégâts qu'il me causait plus bas.

Après un moment il vint poser ses lèvres, furtivement. Et je fêlais, mécontente et impatiente. Il revint, une fois, deux fois, avant d'absorber complètement le petit bourgeon, qui ne tarderait pas à fleurir. Le torturant de milles et une façons, sa langue retraça consciencieusement mon entrée, me laissant pantoise au bord du gouffre.

_- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te libérer si tôt, amour._ Dit-il calmement.

TRAITRE. Mais ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Je gémi, voulant le faire craquer, et dans un bruit de vêtements déchirés, il entra ENFIN en moi. Lentement, TROP lentement me coupant la respiration. Je couinais un ‟plus vite" à peine audible qui reçu pour toutes réponses, un brutal baisé. OK JE ME TAIS !

Il ondulait en moi, toujours aussi lentement, laissant le vicieux plaisir monter progressivement, presque sournoisement. L'impatience me rendait follement dépendante de lui. Je m'accrochais à ses épaules, tout en me bataillant avec lui dans un baisé, perdu d'avance pour moi. Mes pensées restaient incohérentes, complètement indéchiffrables dans se brouillard de plaisir et de retenue. Il se retira, me faisant râler et me retourna docilement avant de me plaquer contre le mur pour enfin revenir puissamment par l'arrière.

_- Toujours aussi serrée mon cœur._

RRRRAAA SA VOIX ! … Si sensuellement sadique, Ô combien érotique. FOURBE. Je ruminais mes envies de meurtres entre mes gémissements. Il se fit un plaisir d'attaquer à nouveau mon lobe le rendant douloureux alors qu'il accélérait la cadence. Il me murmurait des mots, des phrases, qui m'envoyaient tout droit aux fond de précipices que lui seul connaissait. Et vint le moment de notre délivrance ou le plaisir, à son paroxysme nous emporta. Après plusieurs minutes à reprendre notre souffle, il s'activa à la tache d'un magnifique suçon violacé dans le cou, assez voyant pour jouer le rôle de repousse-prétendant.

_- Tu vois, chérie, ce qui me donne des envies de meurtres, encore plus haineuses que le faite que ce fichu Ministère de la Magie soit INCOMPÉTANT, c'est de savoir que les trois quarts du départements des affaires intérieurs RÊVENT de se faire MA fiancé, sur leur propre bureau, DEVANT MOI ! … Hermione tu es à moi et à personne d'autre !_

Que dire de plus ? Je me retournais et l'embrassais à en perdre haleine.

_- A moi … A moi … A … Mo…oi_. Répétait-il entre chaque baisé. Si à chaque fois qu'il est en colère il me fait l'amour comme cela, j'étais prête à m'abonner directement !

C'est de manière bousculée qu'il me rapporta à notre chambre. La nuit promettait d'être longuement délicieuse …

* * *

***Sifflote* Y'a t-il encore du monde ici bas, ou suis-je seule ? :P**

**Pour ceux qui ont atteint le niveau inférieur, j'espère que vous avez enjoyer au moins un tout petit peu ^^**

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à faire vibrer la petit bubulle en bas, sa donne des ailes aux auteurs ;)**

**Voili voilou, je vous dis donc à la prochaine, avec peut-être _-encore ?- _un nouvel Os ou une fanfiction, qui sait ? :)**

**Bien le bonjour _-ou le bonsoir au choix-_ à tous !**

**Tendrement,**

**Victoria.**


End file.
